Together at-last
by kitty-wolfxxx
Summary: Gamzee returns home after 3 weeks SMUT scene for ya ;0) there is a plot kinda but gamzee and karkat already go out! the best thing about this it is set in the style of andrew hussie! meaning the way he sets his story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Return Home**_

You are karkat vantas,you are now laying on the couch waiting for the one you love. It's been 3 weeks since you've seen that jack-ass. You've been awake for 3 days awaiting for his return, hoping he would just waltz through that door.

Karkat go to the kitchen.

You walk to the kitchen to grab a small drink. But~ you end up collapsing you're still wide awake, but now lying on the floor. The door opens you don't know who it is. You hear foot-steps go towards you.

"KARBRO!" you hear someone shout you look up, it's gamzee. So he returned, you raise your hand to his face, he grabs you in a small hug.

You can't help it...it's so comfortable ,this warmth ,you love it this is were your home is, not a house, but just being with gamzee. you end up hugging him back tears flowing .

]"g-gamzee...why did you go?"

he looks at you ,a smile crosses his face as he lightly pecks your cheek.

You lean up to kiss him...but he pulls back,you frown.

"gamzee~"

you can't help but whine ,you yearn for him, you love him.

"karbro...I'm sorry man~"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"you can't help but shout, you've been worried shitless!

He gets you into a hug , and nuzzles your neck.

"GAMZEE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

you feel like hitting him . Why won't he tell you?!

He pins you on the ground and kisses you deeply. You kiss back . He slips his tongue, you know where this is heading , you push back before you can go any further .

"gamzee stop."

he kisses you neck trailing off.

This pleasure he gives you, it's annoying.

He lifts up your top and unbuttons your pants.

"GAMZEE!"

You've never gone THIS far you can tell what he wants .

You punch him round the face. Standing up you storm off into the bedroom!

THAT BASTERD!

~I hate him I hate him I hate him~

you tell yourself but the truth was...you were going to go all the way . Maybe more~

but you don't want him to think your a pervert...

you slope on the bed tears dripping down.

"idiot..."

-Be Gamzee-

you are know kneeling on the floor.

You lightly touch your lips ..it's been a while since you were sober~

this lust for karkat...one side of you screams at you to do it. To take him. Make him yours forever. leaving your mark.

Yet the other warns you. You don't want to hurt him. You don't want him to fear you or worse hate you,...

you stand up slowly making your way to your room (which so happened to be karkats as well now))

"best friend~ were are you?!"

you can't help but laugh slightly ~

this was it wasn't it the day he will hate you.

You sit next to him smiling.

He looks up at you tears still flowing. GOD DAMMIT . He had to cry ...you embrace him in a hug .

"shoosh shhhhshh"

you start to pap him...you've been in hiding in till you could get less sober this was the best you could get.

You kiss his cheek again in a form of apology .

To your surprise his kisses you , within a flash your pinned on the bed ,you could easily flip the situation...but you want to see were this heading~

he unbuttons your shirt and kisses you lightly.

You place your hand on the back of his head making him kiss you more deeply. With your free hand you travel from his shoulders to his hips massaging his ass slowly.

You hear him purr~

you can't help but laugh a lil.

_**-PHSYCHE!-**_

after one night of extreme make outs , and rough intercourse .

You wake up next to your lover , you rub your shoulders after what you did he bit your shoulder making it bleed but your fine know .

You kiss his cheek he's still asleep;.

"love you karkat" you smile you really do love your karbro

_**BOOM BIATCH I DID A HALF SMUTTY THINGY YES THERE IS PLOT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD GRACE YOU WITH THIS HOMESTUCK IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE IF YOUR NEW TO MY WORK THEN I STRONGLY SUGGEST TO READ LIVING WITH YOU AND LETTERS FROM ME TO YOU BECAUSE I WILL BE UPDATING THOSE ONES NORE OFTEN THIS ONE IS FOR ME TO THROW OUT RANDOM IDEAS AND EMOTIONS~**_


	2. Chapter 2 chocolate muffin

_**Chapter two**_

_**Chocolate muffin **_

~Karkat wake up~

You wake up still sore, you try to stretch but…it hurts too much to move, wow that fuck-ass didn't hold back did he. You gather all your strength and stand up, you put your shorts on and slip on one of gamzees top you're sure he won't mind…you think, you begin to walk abit penguiny towards the kitchen, you start to make some breakfast it's the least you can do.

The smell of pancakes and bacon wafts through the air. A simple sizzle drifts into your ear; two simple arms wrap around your waist- wait what?!

Jeez that fuckass is quite you didn't hear him sneak up on you, but you guess this is the usually routine, he simply nuzzles his head into your shoulder as you finish making breakfast, it's a bit awkward doing this, but again this is "normal" for you, you start to think you can never actually live a normal life .

"gamzee sit the fuck down okay, I've finished your breakfast you ungrateful juggalo basterd"

He just smiles at you, you roll your eyes but like that your expression changes, your eyes widen as your face turns full flush, he begins nibbling on your neck , you struggle to get him off.

"GAMZEE! It's to earlier for this shit st-stop"

You can feel him smirk with each nibble lacing your neck with his tongue, you keep trying to squirm away, and you've got to go soon you're already late enough.

He turns you around to face him; he pulls you closer still holding a smirk.

You have really got to go, you do the only thing you can think of to satisfy him while throwing him off, you lean up and give him a deep kiss. You quickly rush out of his grasp placing the food on the table.

You can feel him staring at you. This just makes you blush more, you rush upstairs and you struggle to take the top off, you….end up falling over. You sit up the shirt still over your face.

You decide to sit there and just think….you think about your relationship with gamzee but this thought is instantly cut off from your outburst of laughter it's gamzee he must of come upstairs to check on you but now he's just licking your stomach who knows why.

"GA-GAMZEE ST-STOP AHAHA" you can't help but laugh.

He ends up taking the shirt off for you, you sigh with a slight smile. He looks up at you smirking.

"Hey don't get any ideas", you say as your smile turns into a frown.

He keeps smiling as he gets up, you just stare at him as he walks off to the closet, and he chucks you a sweater and some jeans.

He walks away; you can't help but feel…a little sad. You get dressed and grab your bag, you glance over to the clock, you let out a sigh of relief, good thing it's only 10:00 you need to be in your lesson by 10:30. You look round the house for gamzee, you might ask him for a lift there, though his motorcycle scares the shit outta you. But he's nowhere to be found, you assume that he already left. Probably to meet him.

You head out the door and go into the elevator, thank god no ones in here with you, you're abit claustrophobic, you grip onto your bag and rush to your college today you were meant to bring in a small project, as usually you bring in your canvas with a weird picture, being an artist is hard, and today you were meant to get a new teacher, you enjoyed having miss. Maryam as a teacher.

But it was a bit weird because she was kanayas cousin. If you remember correctly her name was…porrim, you walk into the class a usually it's partly chaos, especially with no teacher right now. You begin to think the teacher is running late. You sit down at your usually seat.

"KARKITTY YOU MADE IT!" you hear her voice, you know who it is.

Her name is nepeta leijon , she's been your friend for a long time. And you already know she has a crush on you. But you can't bring yourself to tell her that your with gamzee.

The class settles down as begin to take out your canvas, your eyes drift to the door as the new teacher walks in…is that….KANKRI?!

Kankri was you second cousin removed, though embarrassing to admit you did have a crush on him, he's kind of a smartass and rarely shuts up.

You try to hide your face behind the canvas and pray he doesn't see you. But he does. You set the canvas down and you notice nepeta is giving you a strange look; you just give her a fake smile. The smile that fooled the world.

"9k class I d9 6elive that y9u were meant t9 6ring in a pr9ject c9rrect?" he ends up rambling for a while the class just stares.

The class goes by and you pick up your bag and throw it over your shoulder. You try to abscond as fast as you can without him noticing you.

"karkat" dammit! You turn round with an awkward smile.

"h-hey kankri" you start to fiddle with you thumbs, you remember that nepeta wanted to meet you outside the gates so make try to make the convosation short.

He just goes on to say how he missed you and how he is glad to have you as a student, you just roll your eyes.

You walk up to the gate and wave hi to nepeta, she smiles. She seems to be hiding something behind her back.

You look at her abit confused. "so what did you want to meet me for nepeta? Do you want to walk home together?"

She just keeps smiling then quickly hands you a chocolate muffin.

"nepeta what's this-" before you can fully finish your sentence she already had ran off. You notice there's a note.

~karkat read note~

~_dear karkitty._

_If you have received this then this means I have finally got the confidence to confess. I love you karkitty I always have, you are everything to me and I want to be with you, I only hope you love me too~_

You look down at the note speechless, you put the note in your pocket as you begin to eat the muffin. You are still unsure what to do should you act like nothing happened?

You open the door to your flat but you are suddenly floored.

You open your eyes, it's…a dog, well more like a puppy, and you look around confused as fuck.

"Hey karbro, think off him as a late anniversary present" he shrugs with an awkward smile. You stare at him holding the puppy.

"gamzee…where did you get the money, I mean we are fucking broke, we don't have enough money to keep a dog"

"I know bro, but that's why I got a job, I'm a motherfucking chef" he smiles goofily "and he was a stray"

"Great….what's his name?" you begin to walk into the main room, and you sit down still holding the dog.

"well I had like three mother fucking names for the motherfucker…I got highblood, Condesce and redglare"

You look down at the puppy, he looks like a husky…but his fur is browner instead of grey…like a chocolate muffin, you smile and look at gamzee.

"I think I like condesce" the puppy curls up and ends up sleeping.

"alright bro" he leans down and kisses you, great all you need a new member to the family.

_**/A/n/ wow I know I didn't update for a long time but I made this one long for you…this was just drabble ;~; I have no idea if this is good or not. Homestuck is owned by Andrew hussie, well I might just deleate this anyway :/ my work is terrible anyway lol :o)**_


	3. Chapter 3 love me

**_Chapter three_**

**_Love me. _**

Again the day started like normal, in away only instead of a nice morning kiss, I got licked on the face by our fucking dog! Can't blame the pup he's pretty well trained...kind of. I look to the side of me to see a sleeping gamzee…but no, he's not there…he's been very distant worried...what if. He doesn't Lo- my train of thought gets cut off as condy licks my hand begging for food. I get up and slip my clothes on, strange…it feels cold without him here…I just finish getting dressed and head into the kitchen, where condys bowl is. It's not nice to leave him on his own…but luckily my friends feferi and meenah agreed to look after him…he's quite a handful…like someone else I know, I fill both of his bowls and give him one last pet on the head before heading out, I walk out bag round my shoulder till I remember…nepeta, how am I going to handle this shit..I might just not go today, I make a "u turn" and go to the usual bar, where gamzees band usually plays, I'm friends with the owner…kind of.

His name is equius, he's nepetas big brother. And yes that kind of scares me, he's batshit strong, but there's only one reason he doesn't dare touch me …and that reason is gamzee and his band. The only thing keeping that bar going.

I walk in and sit at my usual seat at the far corner. I just sit there and draw for what seems like hours till…they show up…the three people I absolutely despise.

that's john Egbert the dork with glass Dave strider his algid boyfriend who thinks he's cool cause he's wearing shades…even when its dark. And them him. The one I hate the most…tavros nitram, why I hate him you ask? Because he has a fucking crush on gamzee! just the idea of it…I just ignore them as per usual, only Dave and tavros are part of gamzees band, daves on turntechs and comes up with half of the songs, and tavros. Play drums….yeah what the fuck? And as usual john sits next to me acting all buddy buddy "hey karkat, what cha doing'?" again I just ignore him. Then Dave sits down. Then tavros and then gam-gamzee?!I fucking new it, he's been hanging out with HIM. Oh my fucking, I'm so pissed off! But I don't show it. Gamzee waves hi, I just frown "so,uh,,,karkat did you uh,,,like that um,,,puppy?" I shot a glare at tavros he flinches then I glare at he implying that, condy was only a present from tavros givin to me?!Okay I'm to pissed off I push john off the seat and storm out the bar equius being equius just works up a sweat.

I storm down the street thinking what happened, I begin to speed walk…then run, I'm running, running away from my problems, my heart getting weaker, my lungs gasping for air.

I burst into the flats and run up the stairs 'cause fuck elevators! I unlock the door to our flat and re lock it as I enter…I lean against the door. My vision heart racing. I was never good with sports due to my was like I had asthma but no. I've got this shitty lung problem but hey guess what doctors thought it was asthma and then they give me inhalers till I was 16,when I didn't have asthma, forever fucking up my lungs! I slide down the door sitting down…I break into tears, how fucking emabaressing .huh seems meenah nor feferi showed up,fucking great. I hear condy sleeping in the next room.

How…why...why am I crying, why did I run away? I hear someone knocking at the door and I struggle to my feet and open the door. I'm…greeted by a hug. Its gamzee…my mind to saddened to hug back.

"Fuck, karbro why did you storm out? Is it what tavbro said?" I push him away "WHAT?! WELL OFCOURSE FIRST OF ALL YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE YOURE GOING AND JUST LEAVE ME HOME ALONE IN THE MORNING AND TWO YOU LEAVE JUST TO HANG OUT WITH FUCKING TAVROS!AND THEN I FIND OUT OUR DOG WASN'T ACTUALY A GIFT FROM YOU BUT NOT ITS FROM FUCKING TAVROS!HE JUST GAVE IT TO YOU AND YOU THOUGHT ITD BE GOOD TO TRICK ME AND JUST SAY oh it's an anniversary present BULL FUCKING SHIT!ITS AT TIMES LIKE THIS WHEN I FUCKING THINK….do you even love me?"

Gamzee looks at me before lightly pressing his lips against mine, I feel tears swell up in my eyes; he makes the kiss more passionate wrapping his arm round my waist, bringing me closer to him. With his foot he kicks the door shut still holding the kiss, he puts the door latch on locking it in away, and through all this he holds me within that same kiss. I kiss back of course, but then he picks me up "ah gamzee what the hell?!"He just looks at me with a lazy smile as he carries me to our room…oh god… he gently lays me down on the bed kissing me once more."Heh bro if you're motherfucking doubting my feelings for you" he smirks "then I'll just have to show you how I feel,"

I blush at the comment knowing what he's hinting at, I bite my bottom lip as he bites on my neck lightly. He unbuttons my shirt and ends up taking it off…oh my fucking god, I deep my face blushing deep red. He slides his hands into my pants, teasing me he just massages. "beg motherfucker" my brain can't form the words, he applies more pressure , I just end up moaning, he trousers down to my ankles my pants only to my knees, gamzee only feeling ,massaging my moans sliver out as I try to speak, a moan, a pump a- "woof" me and gamzee freeze in place. We cautiously look to the side. It seems gamzee…forgot to lock the bedroom door; condy just stares at us, and tilts his head. Gamzee quickly gets off of me leaving me frozen still on the bed. From what I assume he takes condy into the living room and put the TV on to distract him. Gamzee walks back into the room I'm still frozen in place.

He smirks and leans over me and kisses me, I think the mood is completely ruined for the both of us. Gamzee pulls up my pants but not my trousers, like the douche fucking tease bag he is he begins to lick my inner thigh…in pure surprise I end up flailing off the bed.

""heh heh, you okay bro?" he licks his lips and smirks helping me up. I pull my trousers back on. Gamzee smiles at me.i guess that's why I love this fuckass, he makes me feel unneeded emotions…which I strangely enjoy…'cause I know…he truly does….

Love me.

**_/a/n/ ok and done semi smut up dere with an awkward interruption XD yeah I'm not that happy with this one.i had no actual plan so I just wrote this up outta boredom XD oh and the lung thing with kk is actually a legit situation which my sister went through, bitch docters right =3= ,so yeah I tried something new and spoke as if I was karkat, next I shall do gamzee…maybe cause this whole'series' follows karkats life more than gamzees . Anyway kitty descend lol :o)_**


End file.
